


Then the Charm is Firm and Good

by rookandpawn



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rookandpawn/pseuds/rookandpawn
Summary: For everyone who ever wondered what happened to the cheetah.
Relationships: Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	Then the Charm is Firm and Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lapetitemort20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapetitemort20/gifts).



> The question I get ask the most is what happened to the cheetah.
> 
> The lovely LPM made a donation to BLM so you can find out.
> 
> If you haven't read the first part of this story in the wonderful Spooktober collection you are going to want to do that first or none of this is going to make sense. My chapter can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018767/chapters/50088056#workskin
> 
> While you're there, check out some of the other stories are all so good.

Most people think Halloween is the most magical day of the year. Those people are wrong and likely don’t possess even a millimeter of magic in their bodies. Truly magical people, know that the most magical day of the year is November second.

All Souls Day.

The Day of the Dead.

Whatever you want to call it, it’s the day when the living and the dead are closest to each other, and when that happens some weird shit is about to go down.

It’s also the day that Scott Moir’s child was conceived. They’d only known each other for a day when it happened, but it had been the most incredible day of his life.

The day that he, a man with the most powerful magic anyone has seen in generations and the prophesied youngest daughter of the most respected and feared clan of witches, conceived a child.

Not that he’s worried.

He’s terrified.

Ok, obviously all impending fathers are a little terrified, but he thinks he has more cause to be than most. Like how flowers have started blooming around his wife’s pregnant belly, or how one time when the baby kicked really hard, a nearby transformer exploded.

But that’s probably all a coincidence. Or at least he’s really hoping it is.

Tessa doesn’t seem to be worried. In fact she seems the opposite of worried. Relaxed? Is there something more relaxed than relaxed? Languid?

Except for the day she woke up and decided they absolutely needed to get married before the baby came. She’d gotten on the phone and arranged for a wedding with their families at city hall for that day before he’d even finished his shower. Not that he minded, there was nothing he wanted more than to marry her, he just wasn’t sure she’d say yes if he proposed.

He’s been a married man for twenty-three days and so far it’s the best decision anyone ever made for him.

On July 25th, the day she’s due, Tessa wakes up and says, “I’m very worried about the cheetah.”

“The cheetah?” He’s just woken up from a dream where his baby could fly, so it’s not a surprise that he’s confused.

“The one you magicked into existence when you were five?” He opens his eyes to see Tessa sitting beside him on the bed. She looks stunning. She was always beautiful but with every passing day of her pregnancy she looks more radiant. At nine months pregnant she’s hardly gained any weight except in her stomach and hasn’t been troubled by one ailment or complaint, which Scott finds both hard to believe and deeply troubling.

“My mom said they took it to a cheetah farm where it could run free with other cheetahs.” He rubs a hand across his face and through his hair while he sits up, and then rests his hand on Tessa’s belly. The baby kicks a greeting, and he smiles despite his worries.

“And you believed that??”

“Why wouldn’t I…” He stops to think for just a moment and, “Oh.”

“Exactly.” She puts her hand on top of hers and the baby moves again.

“You don’t think they…” he drops his voice down to a whisper, in case the baby can hear. “… they killed it?”

“I’m very worried about it, and so is the baby,” Tessa says and the baby wiggles under his hand.

Which is how he ends up on the phone with his mother first thing in the morning.

“Is Tessa in labour?” Alma demands instead of offering a greeting.

“No. What happened to the cheetah?”

“What the actual fuck are you talking about?” His mother almost never swears, so he must have really caught her off guard.

“The cheetah, from when I was five.”

There’s a very long pause before she answers, he has to check to make sure the call is still connected.

“I told you that we took it to the cheetah farm. It wasn’t easy to catch by the way.”

“Tessa says there’s no such thing as a cheetah farm.” It’s not that he doesn’t believe his mother, but he really doesn’t want to argue with his very pregnant wife.

Alma sighs. “You can go there if you want.”

Which is how he ends up at the cheetah farm, which it turns out is more of a zoo for magical creatures.

“How come my parents never brought me here when I was a kid?’ he asks as they pass a griffin. He knows the answer even as the question leaves his mouth. Because he never would have shut up about it and the Moirs were very much trying to keep their magical abilities under wraps. “Do you think they have a unicorn?”

“Scott,” Tessa barks, completely ignoring the tiny dragon that just burped fire. “We’re here for the cheetah.”

“T, please don’t take this the wrong way, because I really don’t want you to hit me again.” He takes a step out of reach just in case. “But why are you so obsessed with the cheetah?”

“I don’t know.” She bites her lip and fuck she’s adorable. “I just need to know before the baby can come.”

“Ok, then let’s find my cheetah.” He grabs her hand and heads in the direction of what looks like an employee. He still hasn’t fully figured out if he wished Tessa into existence or if he’s just the world’s luckiest man but he would do anything for her.

“Did you give your a cheetah a name?” she asks as they walk through park and he tries not to get distracted by what looks like a mermaid in a tank.

“Well, we didn’t have him for long, but I called him Scratchy because, you know, he did that a lot when he wasn’t biting.”

Having a cheetah hadn’t been the exciting bonding experience he’d expected. He still has a scar on his hand to prove it.

“Excuse me sir, I’m Scott Moir,” he says to a man who looks like a zookeeper. There are other people milling about but they look like tourists. He’s still a little annoyed that his parents never brought him here.

“Oh, you’re here to see Scratchy…” he says and Scott decides he must be a mind reader. “Your mom called ahead.” So not a mind reader. “Follow me.”

They arrive at a big enclosure with a grassy area and several trees. Off in the distance, he can see a cheetah lazing in the sun. The zookeeper whistles and the cheetah looks up and then comes sauntering over to the chain link fence where they’re standing.

“I looked it up and the average Cheetah life span is ten to twelve years,” Tessa says as they watch the animal approach. “Are you sure that’s his cheetah?”

“Regular cheetahs live for that long. This is a magical cheetah. It was magicked into existence. It might stay around forever or just disappear one day.” The zookeeper chews on something as The cheetah just saunters over. He stops in front of Scott before he lets out of a combination of a meow and a yowl.

“Scratchy?” Scott says and he swears the cheetah winks before it turns its attention to Tessa. She immediately starts to walk closer to the fencing, shaking off Scott’s hand when he tries to stop her. When she reaches the fence, the cheetah immediately sniffs the hand she presses there. It makes a soft purring sound, before turning its attention to Tessa’s belly. It sniffs twice before nuzzling her belly. With a soft meow, it turns and runs away.

“I think Scratchy just gave us its blessing,” he whispers. When Tessa doesn’t answer, he turns his attention to her and is surprised by the expression on her face.

“I think my water just broke.”

Which is how they end up at the hospital. By the time they arrive, Tessa’s contractions are three minutes apart and the peace and serenity she was experiencing in her pregnancy is gone. She threatens to cut off his dick as they’re wheeling her into the hospital and then cries about threatening to cut off his dick as the nurses helps her change into a hospital gown.

“You need to magic away these contractions,” she informs him as grabs his shirt and pulls him to her so that their faces almost touch.

“I don’t think I can do that,” he whispers back. He’s never been more terrified for his life and he magicked a cheetah into his bedroom.

“You better fucking try.” The growl that comes out of her doesn’t sound like Tessa. Or human. Or not evil.

He has never wished for anything harder in his entire life.

Miraculously, Tessa’s moaning stops and a smile spreads across her face. The same one appears on his face, because he thinks he might live to see the birth of his child.

Which how he ends up with his daughter in his arms.

His perfect, wonderful daughter. Who has ten fingers and ten toes, one over large nose and appears to be perfectly normal and not magical in anyway.

He smiles at Tessa, who looks so tired and beautiful. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. I think we should name her Ariadne,” she says in a way that suggests he doesn’t get a vote so he nods and smiles. “Ari for short.”

He smiles at his little Ari, in that moment he’ll give either of the women in his life anything they want. Because his life is perfect, his wife is the most incredible woman in the world, he has a beautiful daughter who despite having been conceived under the most magical circumstances possible doesn’t have a tail or elf ears or weird eyes.

“What does Ariadne mean?” he asks.

“Very holy,” Tessa explains. He likes that, the idea that his daughter is special. “Scratchy suggested it.”

He likes that part less. Regardless, life is absolutely perfect.

Until Ari sneezes and every light in the hospital goes out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to C for the editing.


End file.
